Le Concours
by SPNfolles
Summary: Ce OS est classé dans la catégorie Supernatural mais techniquement il pourrait rentrer dans... absolument toute les catégories (enfin presque ) Un petit concours du plus grand méchant Et promis... On avait rien prit avant d'écrire ça (c'est peut-être pas une bonne nouvelle en fait xD) Bonne lecture, bon délire PS : dites nous ce que vous en pensez ;)


Le Concours.

*L'archange Lucifer participe au Concours du plus grand méchant dans l'Univers…*

Lucifer : *voit un mec moche et encapuchonné* Eh mec, t'es qui toi ? Moi je suis Lucifer le futur gagnant !

Voldemort : Je suis Celui-dont-personne-ne-veut-prononcer-le-nom… Et tu ne me battras jamais !

Lucifer : T'es moche… et con. JE serai le gagnant ! Je suis le Diable en personne !

La Source : Nan c'est moi qui gagnerai !

Lucifer : T'es quoi toi ?!

La Source : Je suis le meilleur méchant sur Terre… LA SOURCE !

Lucifer : Jamais entendu parler.

Voldemort : LA FERME ! Vous n'avez aucune chance avec moi en compétition !

Lucifer : Et pourquoi, toi, un mec sans nez, tu gagnerais ?

Voldemort : Regarde et admire !

Winnie l'ourson : Salut !

Voldemort : AVADA KEDAVRAAA

Winnie l'ourson : *couic*

Voldemort : Je suis diabolique mwahahahhahaha !

Lucifer : C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? En plus t'a besoin d'une formule magique HAHAHAHA

Voldemort : *en direction de Lucifer* AVADA KEDAVRAAAAAAAA

Lucifer : ça chatouille ^^

Voldemort : ENDOLORIS ! AVADAAA KEDAVRAAAA ! SALAUD ! EXPPELIARMUS ! STUPEFIX ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! INCENDIO ! REDUCTOO ! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAAA !

Lucifer : T'as bientôt fini ton cirque ? Je m'ennuie.

Zorg (oui oui le méchant dans Toy Story…) : Hey !

Lucifer : Vous vous foutez de moi là !

Zorg : Non ! Je suis diabolique ! *lance une balle dans l'œil de Lucifer*

Lucifer : PUTAIN DE CON ! *claque des doigts* Bye bye !

Zorg : *sprotch*

James (oui de la team rocket … promis on était pas sous substances ^^'') : NOUS SOMMES DE RETOUUUR

Jessie : POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUUUR ! JE SUIS JESSIE ! 3

James : ET JE SUIS JAMES ! 3

Miaous : Et je suis Miaous !

Les trois ensembles : LA TEAM ROQUETTE PLUS RAPIIIDE QUE LA LUMIEEEEERE ! *prennent la pose*

Lucifer : *donne un coup de pied et tout s'effondre* C'est qui ces clowns ?

Les trois ensembles : on est LA TEAM ROQUETTE PLUS RAPIIIIIDE QUE LA LUMIIIIEEEERE !

Lucifer : *désespéré* Sérieux ? Ya pas des VRAIS méchants dans le coin ? comme moi ? *pousse la team roquette*

Les trois ensembles : LA TEAM ROQUETTTE S' ENVOLE VERS D' AUTRES CIIIIIEEEEELS !

Lucifer : *Reçoit un sms*

*Je vais gagner signé A*

Lucifer : Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? *reçoit un autre sms*

*Tu vas mourir… je connais ton secret, signé A*

Lucifer : Quel secret ?

*Je ne sais pas mais tu as un secret et je le connais, signé A*

Lucifer : Bah alors dit moi ce que tu sais abruti !

*NON ! C'est un secret, et c'est très important pour toi, signé A*

*Donc tu dois faire ce que je dis, signé A*

*Donc je vais gagner, signé A*

*^^, signé A*

Lucifer : Je vais te tuer, toi et toutes les personnes que tu connais !

* Tu ne peux pas, tu ne sais pas qui je suis… personne ne sait, signé A*

Lucifer : Continue de croire ça… *rire sadique* Je suis le fils de Dieu ! Je sais TOUT sur TOUT !

Killian (si, si le méchant d'Iron Man 3) : Si tu sais TOUT sur TOUT, tu dois savoir que tu vas perdre… et que je vais gagner !

Lucifer : Sérieusement ? Encore un ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?!

Killian : Je ne suis pas un simple humain ! *se transforme en volcan sur pied et brule quand même un peu Lucifer*

Lucifer : Tu oublie que je suis vraiment très froid. Ça ne me fait rien ! Et je peux te geler !

Killian : Non tu ne peux pas je ferai fondre ta glace ! Je peux bruler tout ce que je veux !

Crowley : Moi je l'aime bien, en plus regarde c'est marrant quand tu lui arrache un bras ça repousse ^^ * arrache le bras de Killian qui crie un peu* marrant nan ?

Lucifer : Crowley ! Content de te voir ! Je me disais que c'était bizarre que tu ne sois pas encore là !

Crowley : Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop dur dans la cage ^^ ?

Lucifer : Je suis dehors pour le moment ! Tu m'aide à me débarrasser de tous ces clowns ?

Crowley : Je ne peux pas… En théorie, on ne s'attaque pas et on participe à ce concours avec paix et patience ! Mais c'est tous des loosers !

Lucifer : Toi et moi pouvons gagner !

Crowley : Je ne suis pas sur que TU vas gagner… Rappelle toi, j'ai aidé les Winchester à t'enfermé ! Et maintenant je suis plus puissant que toi ^^

Lucifer : Oh vraiment ?

Crowley : Tu n'es rien et je suis le Roi de l'Enfer. Tu est emprisonné dans la cage et personne ne veut te délivré… Tu ne peux rien faire !

Lucifer : JE-VAIS-TE-TUEER !

Crowley : blablabla… Tu ne peux pas chérie !

Lucifer : Vraiment ? *clauque les doigts*

Crowley : *baille* Tu vois ? Tu crains !

Lucifer : FILS DE P*** !

Crowley : Mais c'est toi qui nous a créé ! Je suis TON fils ^^

Lucifer : JE VAIS GAGNER !

Crowley : JE suis le meilleur !

Lucifer : LA FERME ! DANS QUELQUES HEURES TU VAS PROBABLEMENT REDEVENIR UN SIMPLE HUMAIN ! T'ES JUSTE UN PETIT DEMON DES CROISEMENTS DE MERDE !

Crowley : Continue à croire ça, je me débarrasserais des Winchester !

Lucifer : C'est ce qu'on verra !

Crowley : Yeah ! Et pour le moment c'est MOI qui vais gagner ce show !

Lucifer : JE vais gagner !

Crowley : Ou pas !

Lucifer : *ramasse le bras de Killian et le balance à la gueule de Crowley* LA FERME !

Crowley : AA ! CONNARD !

La retransmission de ce concours s'arrête là et malheureusement, rien de nous permet d'en savoir davantage sur ce qu'il c'est passé ce jour là, probablement un joyeux bordel ^^.


End file.
